


His Knight P4

by riversong_sam



Series: His Knight [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, spn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samSummary:  Welcome to the land of Elara, a kingdom split in three run by the Winchester royal family. (Y/N) (Y/N/L) is a young woman who wants to be a knight. Will she achieve her dream? Join them on a journey of love and betrayal.Word Count: 347Parings/ characters: Sam x Reader, John x Mary, Dean x OFC yet to be named,  Cas, Lucifer, Gabriel, Chuck, CainWarnings:  AUA/N: I hope you enjoy this new Sam AU! Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	His Knight P4

He opens the doors and walks in as you follow seeing Mary and John Winchester.  
“Your majesties her knight ship Miss (Y/L/N).” he announces you, bows and leaves.  
You curtsy, “Your majesties” you address them respectfully, and turn to Sam  
“My Lord?”  
“Relax (Y/N) no need to be so formal.” He smiles kindly  
“I do not understand My Lord.” Your formal façade doesn’t falter.  
“My dear child please sit.” Mary says softly “You’re not in trouble if that’s what you’re worried about.”  
You sit as she asks, but you sit on the edge of a chair back straight hands folding in your lap. John and Mary share a look between themselves as Sam sits in the chair by you.  
“I wanted you here so you could celebrate your accomplishment with us. I noticed you had no family or friends at the ceremony” He tells you softly.  
“I’m honored your majesty, however this is unnecessary. I’m sure you’d rather have family time instead of being with me. I do not wish to be a bother to anyone.”  
“You’re not a bother dear girl.” John says smiling at you.  
“Thank you sir.” You bite your cheek to keep from saying you felt like one.  
“Please call me John. Your father did.”  
You smile softly at the mention of your father, “Thank you John.” You reply testing his name on your lips.  
A memory hits you then, surprising you enough you let out a small noise and pinch the bridge of your nose as it danced across your vision.  
** You were six and riding along with your father. He had promised to take you with him to the palace. When you arrived he introduced you to Mary and John. You smiled shyly as you curtsied and addressed by their proper titles. While the men talked Mary had played with you.**  
“(Y/N)? Child are you alright?” Mary asks kneeling in front of you taking your hands. While her husband and son watched worry etched into their features.  
“I-I remember you.” You whisper looking at her in shock and awe.


End file.
